


You're Angelic

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acne scars, Beautiful, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Loki makes me feel so pretty, acne, i know like two or three, i thought i knew words but turns out i dont, i used a thesaurus for this, insecure reader, two of them are i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: requested by @/marvelouslymightymia:“I was wondering if you’d write a fic where Loki and the reader are super close and both like each other but are oblivious & the reader has acne/acne scars on her back and is super insecure. Loki (because he’s infatuated) realizes she always covers herself (even in summer) and he confronts her and she gets really anxious and finally she shows him her back and he compares her spots to stars & her back a galaxy & Milky Way. Eventually Loki confesses, reader confesses & first kiss fluff. (+I❤️U)”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	You're Angelic

Hot air runs over your legs, brushes across your hands and tickles your cheeks. Sweat trickles down your back, making your top cling to your back. But instead of pulling off your jacket, you drag it closer around you. The hot summer air has everyone else walking around in shorts and bikini tops. You, on the other hand, continue with jeans, and sweaters and hooded jackets. 

Sometimes, you wish you were like those other girls running around. Their confidence oozes from them, making boys (and girls) glance in their direction admiringly. More than once, you’ve caught your best friend doing the same. More than once, your gut has churned at the sight and one of the strings holding your heart in place has snapped. More than once, you feel the green color of envy color in the crevices of your face, showing more and more with each time.

Nevertheless, showing skin isn’t something you enjoy. It’s not perfect like everyone else’s. Scars litter your back, acne pops up everywhere and your skin is rough to the touch. The opposite of every girl you see as you walk outside. 

Another beautiful girl runs past. A huge smile on her face and beautiful curly black hair that flows around her. Her skin looks smooth as silk, a deep brown that you stare at with envy. Compared to your own marked skin, hers look like it’s been bathed in the fountain of youth. You can’t take your eyes off of her, and as you continue to look after the beautiful girl, your heart sinks to the bottom of your stomach. 

As she fades from view, you glance beside you to your best friend. His deep green eyes look after the girl. Your heart sinks further (if that’s even possible) and you try to hold back a sigh. 

Loki hears it and turns to you. A worried crease appears between his brows. “Something wrong?” he asks. 

You shake your head, try for a smile but know it isn’t fooling him. “No, nothing.” With a deep heave, you start walking again. “Do you want to do something?” you ask. 

The male follows after you. He let the crease fall, having tired of trying to pull information out of you long ago. “Are we not doing something now?” he asks and quirks a brow. 

You smile at him and shake your head. “Well, we’re walking, but I wanna _do_ something. I don’t know what.”

“It is rather hot, would you care for a bath?” He smiles at you. “In the ocean?”

Your breath hitches. He’s never asked that before, has always been a gentleman about certain things. Traditional roles of men and women. But, now he’s asking, and how do you tell him no without telling him why? Especially without telling him he can’t see your back because you love him and would be too scared to know what he thinks?

But you don’t have to tell. 

“Or don’t you want to?” He tries for a gentle smile. “I have noticed you don’t wear less clothing during the summer, despite the hot weather. Is something bothering you?”

_He’s noticed._

Something inside you swells at the fact that he notices those things. Something else clutches to a tight rope about to rip apart, where you’ll fall down into a dark place you will never be able to get up from. The voices in your head wants you to tell him, not tell him, tell him, not. 

You shake your head. “No, nothing.” But you don’t sound convincing. 

He places a hand on your upper arm. The touch burns through the fabric of your jacket. Your eyes dart from it and into his eyes. His look searching, worried and confused. “Are you sure?” he asks.

Your heart jumps into your throat. It pounds, loud and threateningly. You’re almost certain he can feel it through the touch on your arm. “Ye- yeah,” you say, voice shaking. 

Loki rolls his eyes, but there’s something warm in how he does it. He isn’t making fun of you, or thinking you’re stupid. Rather, through it, he shows something that has your heart pound harder, faster. Your skin burns stronger, brighter. Your gut churns louder, more painful. 

“Follow me,” he says and moves his hand from your arm. He takes your hand in his and laces your fingers together. Electricity shoots up through your arm. Your breathing hitches, continuously shakes as he drags you along. 

Eventually, he stops by the entrance to a garden. He pulls you through what looks like an opening into a whole other world. Green vines curls around a gate, white lines shine through, but the green is the prominent color. A few white flowers shoot out here and there, giving the green a contrast. 

He drags you further inside. Green of every shade surrounds you. Hints of blue, red, white and purple shoot out every now and then, but it’s the range of green that has your attention. The forest green of the trees that rise into the blue sky, the light yellowish tint from lime, the moss green that grows on stones in every direction. Every shade mixes in with a brownish hue, with the dark grey of tree trunks, and with the colors from the few flowers that pop up. 

Loki stops after you’ve gone almost entirely in. He stops you by a small pond. Translucent water splash against the little shore, show off the ground underneath and the living creatures within. 

You look at Loki as he gestures for you to sit down on the grass. “Trust me,” he says, and you do. You sit down on the grass. He sits down next to you, hand still laced with yours. 

Carefully, he unlatches your fingers. A question crosses his face as his hands land on your shoulder and he pushes back the jacket you’re wearing. Your heart pounds in your chest, your breathing getting more ragged as he pushes it further. You try to let him, for a few agonizing seconds he manages to push down the jacket, but your breathing becomes ragged. The thoughts inside your head swirl with newfound energy. 

You give him an apologetic smile as you take his hands away and drag the jacket back into place. “I’m sorry,” you say. 

Loki smiles. “Don’t be,” he says. “Never be sorry for your insecurities.”

A tear slides down your cheek. He wipes it away with a smooth finger. 

“But please, talk to me?” he says. 

You press your lips together and look down into your lap. His gaze feels heavy as it rests on you, but you try not to let it push you. “I’m…” Your voice wavers, breaks and falls away. “I.. I’m not…”

He doesn’t say anything, but he tilts your head up with a finger. The look in his eyes has more tears run down your cheeks. You smile at him. 

“I’ll show you.” The whisper comes out nearly breathless, but your voice doesn’t waver. You turn around, your back facing him and slowly take off your jacket. Of course, you wear a t-shirt underneath, but the scars starts at your shoulders. Acne comes everywhere, and yours starts at about the same place as the t-shirt. Just that has your heart beat faster, pound against your ribcage. But you continue. A voice inside your head telling you it’s okay, it’ll be okay. 

You wring off your t-shirt and throw it off to the side. Chill air breathes down your back and for an instant you regret the decision. 

But a pair of smooth long fingers starts to trail over your back. He drags you closer, almost into his lap and you release a breath you didn’t know you held. His fingers drags across your back. Marking lines between every scar, every little mark across your back. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispers. 

You turn your head, and meet his gaze for a second. He smiles and you sigh. “Really?”

He nods. “Your back is a galaxy, littered with beautiful starts in every form and size. Constellations mark your skin.” His fingers drag new lines, lines you recognize as constellations that fill Earth’s sky during the night. “You’ve been blessed, darling. Not everyone has stars covering their body, or manifest to such a beautiful personality.”

You turn around fully, not even thinking about the fact that you’re torso is _almost_ naked. Wide-eyes stare at Loki. He cups your face, wiping away the tears that has fallen. “You’re beautiful. Inside and out. Radiant like the stars, marvelous like the galaxies, and absolutely gorgeous just for being you.”

You sniff. “Really?” 

“Darling,” he says and leans in closer, “ _you’re angelic._ ” His lips brush yours, a small touch. You smile at him, look deep into his eyes. 

“How many words like that do you have?” you ask, a thankful and teasing smile on your lips. Tears still prickle your eyes, but they’ve turned happy. 

Loki smiles back. “Oh, I got a whole thesaurus.” He takes a deep breath. “Deep thoughts that are alluring to every man or woman within a mile radius. An appealing taste for fine things. Charming smile that pairs perfectly with a cute nose and dazzling eyes. A delicate touch and a delightful heart full of love. Elegant when needed and with exquisite taste. A fascinating affinity for care, and a graceful way of moving clumsily. As lovely as a person could possibly be. Magnificent in your own nature, and absolutely stunning.”

You shake your head with a smile. “Silver-tongue is for sure.”

He kisses your cheek. “Let’s save the rest for another time.” 

“Okay,” you say, “but there’s one thing I need to say first.” Loki raises a brow, but doesn’t say anything. “You are divine and I am crazy about you.”

A laugh escapes his lips. He only leans in closer, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “And I you, darling.”


End file.
